


коронация

by jamie_lee



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Король умер





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на зфб-2014 для команды Comic Women  
> упоминается смерть персонажа  
> альтернативное развитие 118 выпуска

Мишонн шла сквозь безмолвную расступающуюся перед ней толпу и чувствовала себя на удивление спокойно и безмятежно. Вокруг нее находились десятки врагов, сдавшихся на милость победителя, и любой мог попытаться напасть на нее. Никто, впрочем, не делал подобной глупости – у самых ворот Шива набросилась на какого-то смельчака, рванувшего к ним наперевес, и в одночасье лишила его горла. Белая шерсть мгновенно окрасилась кровью, Шива рычала и торопливо отрывала кусок за куском, дурея от вкуса свежего мяса. Мишонн позволяла ей; в конце концов, девочка уже так давно не ела чего-то, кроме мертвецов, а содержать взрослую тигрицу было довольно накладно. Но Изакиель пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы спасти Шиву, и теперь та была верным другом Мишонн. А друзьям всегда отдают самые лакомые кусочки.

Люди смотрели на нее, как на заклинательницу змей или жрицу Вуду: с опаской и долей восхищения. Ждали, что еще выкинет эта сумасшедшая негритянка, двадцать минут назад отдавшая приказ расстрелять и обезглавить всех, кто отказывался признавать новую власть. Ее рыцари не колебались ни на мгновение, нажимая на курок. Они были хорошо вышколены и доверяли преемнице своего почившего короля.

В левой руке Мишонн держала знак отличия. Обезображенная, обескровленная голова Негана жадно шамкала беззубым ртом, стараясь дотянуться до живого. Шива брезгливо фыркнула, обнюхивая ее, и Мишонн не могла не согласиться с ней. Пахло от него отвратительно – впрочем, ничего другого от человека, который и при жизни был редким дерьмом, ждать не приходилось. Она собственноручно отсекла ему голову – после того, как сломала руки и ноги, перебив в нескольких местах. На этот раз она не испытывала никаких угрызений совести, медленно истязая человека, виновного в смерти близких ей людей. Теперь дело было не только в ней.

Посреди просторного зала стояло огромное, почти развалившееся под гнетом времени кресло, больше похожее на трон. Ее люди притащили его из комнаты Негана, аккуратно застелили знаменем с вышитым гербом Королевства. Теперь эта община официально стала их собственностью, новыми завоеванными землями. И ее обитатели должны были усвоить это раз и навсегда.

Мишонн уселась на кресло, держа отрубленную голову на коленях. Штаны от этого мгновенно испачкались черной слизью и загустевшей кровью, но Мишонн было плевать. В одной руке она держала обнаженную катану, другой перебирала засаленные черные волосы Негана, рассерженно жующего голыми деснами. Ее собственные скипетр и держава. Шива улеглась рядом, положив огромную треугольную морду на передние лапы.

\- Король умер, - громогласно возвестил Ричард, выйдя вперед. – Да здравствует Королева!

Ее правление начиналось прямо здесь.


End file.
